2013 Christmas event
The 2013 Christmas event was an event copied from RuneScape 3's 2006 Christmas event. Walkthrough Starting The Gublinch are creatures who live in caverns in the walls of Karamja Volcano. They have little regard for anyone other than themselves. They are affected by the cold, though, and nothing irritates them more than being just the tiniest bit chilly. Since it started to snow at Karamja Volcano the Gublinch have become irritable and have started 'childernapping'. This is an old and horrible trick that the Gublinch use whenever it gets too cold for them, and involves stealing the children from nearby Musa Point and forcing them to stoke the furnaces that keep the cave warm. To start saving the children (Jack, Jeff and Jill) from the Gublinch, players had to find Shanty Claws, a mysterious werewolf who could be found singing songs on the northern dock of Musa Point. Shanty Claws then explained how to defeat the Gublinch and told players what he had to offer you from his sizeable store of plunder, in exchange for filling his 10 cages with the shards of frozen Gublinch. Pelting the Gublinch The Gublinch lair could be found on the southern slope of Karamja Volcano, where there were piles of snow. Players need at least 30 snowballs, then down the well into the caves that the Gublinch call their home. The next step was to pelt 10 Gublinch with the snowballs until they crumble into piles of Gublinch shards. Once they had fallen to pieces like this, players could collect them and deliver them to Shanty Claws' cages on the dock. Once the 10 cages were filled up with Gublinch, Jack, Jeff and Jill could escape, and could then be found at the dock where Shanty Claws was. Players could then simply speak to Shanty to receive their Christmas rewards! Rewards The Reindeer hat was one of the rewards for completing the 2013 Christmas event. The hat has no bonuses and is untradeable. An emote is performed by using the "Emote" option on the hat while it is worn. If lost or destroyed the player can obtain another from Diango in Draynor Village. The Jester hat - Bobble hat - Tri-Jester hat - Woolly hat, Along with their scarf counterparts have also been given out. There have no bonuses and are untradeable. If destroyed they could easily be replaced by going to Diango in Draynor Village. The Wintumber tree can be planted on any free space in the garden or on any free outdoor space of a player-owned house. If lost or destroyed players can also obtain the Wintumber tree again from Diango in Draynor Village. In addition, all previous Christmas holiday items were rewarded, including two sets of Christmas crackers, Santa hats, and Partyhats, this year with a Black partyhat and Rainbow partyhat. If lost or sold you will not be given any tradeable items back. Trivia *After you have saved the children, you can see them dancing around the west dock where you found Shanty Claws, but if you have not been there for the event, the children will not appear. If you talk to any of the three children (Jack, Jill, Jeff), the child will respond with, "Thanks so much for saving us from those stinky gublinch. They were awful! I hope Shanty gave you somefing cool for your efforts." *After completing the Christmas event, you cannot go back down inside the gublinch lair; you merely receive the message, "The cavern is empty of gublinch now; there's no need to go down there." *During the event, Varrock square was covered in snow, and the fountain was replaced with a Christmas tree, with the examine text "A troll Trollweiss Spruce. An engraving on the trunk reads 'Ug loves Aga'." Snowpiles around the tree could be gathered from to create Snowballs. Category:Holiday events